Shadow
by Shinra'sCrazyTurk
Summary: Tyson suffers the loss of someone he cares for dearly , but what hapons when he sees her floating outside his window? Better than it sounds...i think...


Disclaimer: ok I obviously don't own beyblade or the song "shadow" by britany s., I am far too poor for that..on to the fic...

_Author Note:_ Ok some background info for you since i'm too lazy to put up my beyblade fic, alexia is a new team member for the blade breakers and she and kai get

together, and tyson has someone else, blah blah, however in this fic someone feels different about the situation which leads to a very evil and interseting ending, by the way this fic was written for and inspired by one of my very good friends , Marie .U., ok now the songfic...

**"Shadow" **

_**Your body's warm**_

_**But you are not**_

Tyson sat in his hotel room staring at the wall, lost in thought._ 'I wish I could have done something...Anything to have saved you..' _he sighed sadly trying his best to keep from crying. _'When I found you your body was so warm...but all you wanted was Kai...'_

_**You give a little**_

_**Not a lot**_

_FlashBack tyson's p.o.v_

**_Bang _** was all you could hear in the quiet morning hours. It was obvious what had happoned, it was a gunshot. At first I thought nothing of it until I heard a _gasp_

where lexi should have been. Instead you were kneeling on the ground holding your stomach as crimson started to flow from under your hands. You struggled to breathe even a little bit of air, and all I did was stand there in shock.

"Ty-tyso-on call 9...911." You gasp out horsely. I nodded as I fumbled with my phone. I called an ambulance than rushed to your side. I picked you up and held you close in my arms. Crimson blood was staining my cloths but I didn't care, all I cared about was you. I heard the punding of footsteps on the concrete and turned to see Kai. He rushed over, pushing me aside to hold you.

_**You coup your love**_

_**Until we kiss**_

_**Your all I want **_

**_But not like this _**

"OH GOD LEXI WHAT HAPPONED!" he cried out. "N-nothing muc-h, just someone t-trying to h-it Tyson. G...guess th-ey missed huh?" you said between gasps. "You're going to be ok!" Kai said. You shook you head in disagreemant. I looked at the growing puddle of your blood around you and kai, he must have done the same thing. He was trying to stop the bleeding like I should have done.

"Lexie you...you can't go..please." he whispered to you. You look up at him, the light in your eyes steadily fading. "Kai, I..I l-ove you." You say as you pull him into a kiss.

He looks at you with tears falling from his ruby colored eyes. "I love you too." he says. You put your hand up and touch his face.

_**I'm watching you disapear**_

_**But you, you were never here **_

I can't stand this! You push me away only to latch onto kai...Why can't I be there with you! I don't want you to leave either...your eyes dim drastically and you smile as you slip away from us..from me. The last thing you see is Kai's face. _End FlasBack_

_**It's only your shadow**_

_**Never yourself **_

I snap back into reality as I hear a knock at my door. I open it and for a secong I think it's you.

_**It's only your shadow**_

_**Nobody else**_

But it's not, it's just Max coming to check up on me. "Hey Tyson.. How are you holding up buddy?" he asks me quietly. "Fine, I guess." I say not really reconizing my own voice. Of course i'm lying..But what am I supposed to say...'no I feel like shit, wouldn't you after watching someone you...care about die...' . "Alright Tyson, Kai also wants you to know that he doesn't blame you for this.." I nod seeing max a bit uncomfortable around me. I wonder when that started. I nod for max to leave and I shut my door. I glance at the window only to look right back.

_**It's only your shadow**_

_**Filling the room **_

I only saw my reflection. "I could have sworn.." I said out loud to myself...I thought that I..No i'm just tired that's all. I close my eyes for a moment and I see your smilling face, so happy and full of life...

_**Arriving too late**_

_**And leaving too soon**_

_**And leaving too soon**_

But that's when it all just fades away like you did.. leaving me in the dark all alone. I try and remember the happy times wit you but all I can seem to remember are your last moments.

_**Your body gives**_

_**But than holds back**_

_**The sun is bright**_

_**The sky is black**_

I look outside and see the lights of the city. It's night already..but you died at 6 am..I must have been sitting here for a while. Thinking..just thinking..

_**Can only be another sign **_

_**I cannot keep what isn't mine**_

It's no use.. you loved kai and I was just a friend if even that.. you would want to die in his arms, not mine. I couldn't keep you there, you didn't belong...

_**You left and it lingers on**_

_**But you, you were almost gone **_

I'm still in the bloodstained cloths from earlier..your presence still lingers as does the soft sound of your voice in my ears. You were so close to leaving us but you held on for him...

_**It's only your shadow**_

_**Never yourself**_

_**It's only your shadow **_

_**Nobody else**_

_**It's only your shadow**_

_**Filing the room**_

_**Arriving too late**_

_**And leaving too soon**_

_**And leaving too soon**_

I still see you in flashes and glnces, or when I look too quickly from one place to another. You're there to haunt me with your smile...I remember that you once told me that you had feelings for me...

_**I cannot tell if you mean what you say**_

_**You say it so loud but you sound far away**_

_**Maybe I had just a glimpse of your soul**_

_**Or was that just your shadow I saw on the wall**_

I guess that you only ment it in a friendlt manner...you said it so loud and yet I can berely remember your voice..I don't want to forget. I thought that maybe you cared, but you only did as a friend. Maybe you were thinking of kai the entire time...I think as I look at my shadow. It transforms into yours...

_**I'm watching you disappear**_

_**But you, you were never here**_

But only to disappear moments later...it was only my imagination..you were never really here...

_**It's only your shadow**_

_**Never yourself**_

I miss you so much.. I can't do this without you! Damn! Lexi why couldn't they have shot me instead! Why you...

_**It's only your shadow**_

_**Nobody else**_

I look out the window and see you floating in the air. I have to be dreaming.. _'You can't be real. Can you?' _ I think as I open the window.

_**It's only your shadow**_

_**Filling the room**_

"You're still here.." I say remotly knowing i'm imagining all of this. You beckon me to you. I know that if I step foreward I will fall to my death..But I can't live without you..Kai might be able to. But I won't be able to.. "I love you too much to forget you and move on..I've always loved you..My sweet lexi.." I say as I take that step. I can feel the wind start to whip through my hair and I thought I heard someone calling me...It doesn't matter anymore soon I will be with lexi...

_**Arriving too late**_

_**No, no, no**_

_**It's only your shadow**_

_**It's only your shadow**_

I didn't think that Tyson would just let this be. I know that he cares for her like kai does. I just had this feeling that I was late..Iopened his door and saw the window open. No he wouldn't...He twitched in the direction of down. "No Tyson don't do it!" I yelled as Tyson took a step off the ledge and was heading toward the pavemant ten stories down. I rushed to the window. I saw Tyson land on the ground below. "OH God! I think i'm going to be sick!" I said as I fell to mt knees. Tyson and Lexi in the same day...

_**Nobody else**_

_**Its only your shadow**_

_**Arriving too late**_

_**And leaving too soon**_

The others had heard my sobs and came to investigate. Even Kai. When they saw Tyson's mangled body they all had pretty much the same reaction that I had. The day of the funerals for both of them, I thought I saw their shadows near thier graves. The others said I was crazy, even kai, who was trying to remember. We never really talked about it again. But over the next few years I kept seeing the shadows until one day I followed them into the road and was hit by a drunk driver. I finally saw Lexi and Tyson again...The next person we visited was Kai...

_**It's only your shadow... **_

Author Note: ok I really have no idea what possesed me to write this other than the fact that my friend wanted a songfic to _'shadow'_...the rest of this twisted plot is all mine...sigh...


End file.
